


love is a danger of a different kind [fanvid]

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eye Contact, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Magnus, M/M, annie lennox is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: indulging a certain aesthetic in honor of Magnus's birthdayalternate title: the eyef*cking vidhave you seen how much they talk with their eyes I mean





	love is a danger of a different kind [fanvid]




End file.
